High School Prodigy
by ClaireBoo
Summary: AU. The gang are students of Shibusen, a place not for Weapons and Meisters but for excel students. Each of the gang members specialise in a particular area, and have a past of how they came to be. Maka enters the school in hope of only fulfilling her mother's footsteps. But on her way she meets new friends, old friends and finds love. A/N:Soul/Maka & Kid/Maka YAy!
1. Long Encounters

"Long encounters"

A/N: Ebby ru in!

Oh man, I've always wanted to write _what if_ they were normal stuff... But they aren't and that wouldn't be them. So yeah. This is my imagination and with a bit of fluff and romance to their ever "ordinary" life in some prestigious school.

* * *

Shibusen. A high school for the excels and riches. Only the smartest of students enter and only those who strives to succeed does. Many have studied hard day and night to get into this school, sacrificing their time, friends and families to the mundane studious hours. You could say even a mother sold her kidney to pay for her child to enter this school. However, I do not need to do any of the above, instead I received a letter of recognition, inviting me to the school.

_Dear Mr and Mrs Albarn,_

_It is in our interest to inform you your child is one of the following 0.1% whom perform outstandingly in this years 2005 tests. We hope your child, Maka, enters our school Shibusen ALSA (Academics Literature and Sports Academy)._

_Yours sincerely _

My first step in the school had me absorb in its architect. I didn't even watch where I stepped, I was all too awe. The road paved its way in stone grounds and fresh green grass grew on its sides. Cherry tree blossomed, and it was winter. The school was towered with buildings art from the renaissance period; curved windows, brick layered walls and triangular prism apexes. It was so beautiful. I stalked to the corridor mesmerized by the panorama while I listened to the very soothing music. Wait. That was not part of the school or anything. Someone was playing it. The piano.  
Slowly I walked to the room, listening to it. The song played was so romantic and at the same time all eerie and haunting. Hauntingly romantic. I couldn't wait to see the pianist. 'Music room - 13', I read the sign and peaked into the small opening. I spotted a white hair bobbing on the grand piano and that was it.  
"Maka-chan!" My papa called. "How do you like it? Want to go to this school?!" He asked, pauses and then whines, "Please say yes! Just say yes! We've been searching for your school for almost a month now! _Every day_ we visit schools after schools and schools - "  
"I've decided."  
"Huh?"  
"I want to apply for this school."  
"Horaay!" He cries.

"

1st of February, 2008

I had nothing in my mind, but the novel I was currently reading, _Sherlock_. It was an intense and worth conspiring book I couldn't wait to read once more. Today was the first day of school and I wasn't anxious or anything. I slipped on my uniform, the eloquent dress, given specifically to the chosen high ranks. I slipped on the bottle grey skirt, white blouse and thought, 'How bland.' I threw the jacket given for my level and wore the yellow woolen jumper and tied on a green and white striped tie. Before I stepped out of my home I kissed the picture of my mother standing on our fireplace.  
"Bye papa!" I yelled across the room.  
"Come home safe!" He called back.

Shibusen was south of where we were and not to mention kilometres away. I had to take the train for that. Subway stations were usually crowded, and I am a suburban person. Hated the wasted cigarettes littered and chewy gum sticked almost under ever seats. I almost forgot why I choose to go to this school in the first place. 'It should be worth it when I get there', I thought.  
As my train arrived I board it and from a far I spotted the familiar blue spikey hair pushing through the crowd.  
"OUT OF THE WAY PEOPLE! I HAVE A TRAIN TO CATCH!"  
'Please close! please close!' I begged inside, closing my eyes and praying.  
"Hello there!" The train's door closes and the boy was talking to me.  
I turned to him, revealing my signature angry face.  
"YIKES! Didn't recognize you for a second, Maka! I thought you were some hot chick!"  
"It's been 3 years Blackstar. Hello." I said ominously.  
"You're attitude hasn't change either." He browed. "Guess changing school doesn't change you."  
I noticed his collar undone and I couldn't help but fix it incautiously. Probably out of habit.  
"Maka?" He asked, wondering what I was doing.  
"It's nothing, but when things are untidy I have to fix it." While I was fixing it I noticed a similar emblem symbol from mine to his. It caused my brow to furrowed, "Are you going to Shibusen?" I said cautiously.  
"Yup."  
I released him, "NO! NO!" I barked.  
"What're you talking about? How come? It'll be like the good old days, us back to back!"  
The train makes another stop.  
"I do not plan to take care of you 24/7! I have studies to concentrate on!"  
"Good point. You're always scowling at me for no reason." He pouts.  
"There was _always_ reasons why I yell at you!"  
Tsubaki stands between us, waving. "Hello." She smiled, unaware of the arguement we were having. She was also wearing a very similar uniform to mine. Instead of the bottle grey skirt, she wore a checkered grey skirt and the white blouse.  
My eyes almost popped out when I recognize the emblem on her uniform. "Are you going to Shibusen, too?" I squealed.  
"Yup." She nods. "And so's Blackstar."  
"Don't remind me." I scoffed.  
"Hey, I'm top of the Zone for almost all sport. Show some respect, Maka."  
"Never." I jeered.  
He sighs, taking a break, "I'll make you respect me someday."  
I felt my face screwed, 'Why me?' He never use to care what anyone else thought. So it shouldn't matter what I think. "Oh, hey let me finish fixing your collar." I leaned forward to him, finishing the job.  
"I'm jealous." Tsubaki said softly. "You guys have met earlier before I enter." I stopped in the process and looked at her. Her eyes were envious. Sad, perhaps.  
I let go of Blackstar and said, "Could you look after him while, uhm, I'm not aroud?"  
"Is this a three way?" Blackstar interrupts.  
I downed a book on him. "Idiot! I meant as friends we have to look after whoever's around! I can't always take care of you, you know."  
He laughs and said sarcastingly "Okay, mum!"  
I sighed, tired, and wonder how did this boy get into Shibusen. Who knows, they're probably many weirdos who could achieve this greatly. I'm probably one myself for all I knew. And I just know I haven't met most of the weird.

In the great hall, supposably the gym, everyone who were new and from this school graduating to the next year had taken their seats. I got lost from Blackstar and Tsubaki, only because Blackstar chased after a butterfly. I give up in my search and took my seat in the front row.  
"Okay, everyone! Settle down!" A person in a black cloak with a white mask appeared on top of the speaker.  
'Who's this clown?' I thought.  
"I am your principle."  
BAM. My world of expected prestige is long gone.  
"As most of you have already known... " He even has an animated voice on. "... Most of you weren't welcome." My attention sparked. "But that is fine. I've grouped you into your rightful ranks and if you want to get into a better ranked classes, I guess you'll have to strive for it." He then goes into a great speech about the school's honor and future prospers. "Now please proceed to your classes." He begins to walk off the stage, but stops abruptly half way. He comes back to the speaker and said, "Oh! And please look after my cute, adorable son - "  
"- Father." A boy interrupts, cool and calm. He had three unbelievable white stripes across his short jet black hair, bored topaz eyes, well built figure and a handsome face. He wore a gray blazer on buttoned and grey pants, indicating he was also in the highest rank.  
The man in the cloak waves. "I'm sorry. Kid's embarrass. Anyways, enjoy!"  
I stared at Kid more than I should. He caught my gaze and I turned away quickly, flushing. I couldn't help thinking, 'Do I _know_ him somewhere?' Two beautiful girls tagged behind him and I kind of felt disheartened, or rather at lost. Either way, both were weird mix feelings.  
Forgetting all that, I refocused myself and read my timetable, "First period I have Italy."  
"Maka Albarn." I looked up an found him inches away from my face.  
"WAA!" I jumped and landed on my butt.  
"Nice to meet you." He held out his hand for me. I shook it instead. And I was still sitting on the floor with that!  
The girls chuckled and I felt really embarrassed. The one with grey checkered skirt and short yellow hair pounce to the floor joining me. "Is it fun shaking people's hand from the floor?" She giggled.  
"Her name's Patty." He said, "And she's Liz." He points to the girl in grey pants. None the less, she still looked pretty. She made the pants looked good. The grey boring pants.  
I stood up, patting my skirt. "You're the principle's son."  
He nods, "And you're Spirit's daughter. Our fathers are in good terms with each other, so I reckon I should at least know the daughter in business with my family."  
When I heard my father's name, I knew I was disturbed. "I think we shouldn't go there."  
He raised his brow, "What's wrong?"  
"Don't worry about it. But any business involving with my father, let me stay out of it." I end the conversation, and turned away. 'Oh, dammit. That would've been a good chance to know more about him.' I thought. 'I do remember ever meeting a boy with three white stripes across his head. I mean, how many people out there with three white stripes across the left side of their head!'  
"Maka, where were you?" Blackstar called, followed by Tsubaki.  
My mood switched. "You ran away."  
"What do you have now?" Tsubaki chirped.  
"Italy."  
Tsuabki frowns, "I have ancient history."  
"Me too!" Blackstar yells, surprising us.  
I caught her being red as a tomato, and pushed them on their way, "Well go on now you two!" I smiled deviously.

Ten to five a.m., and I finally found my class way behind a large building. I could hear the teacher already speaking in the room. Who would've guess I would be late in the first day? I cussed to myself and straightened my clothes before I enter.  
The teacher stopped talking and asked, "Who are you?" She push her glasses up.  
"Maka Al- "  
"I'm Soul." A husky voice interrupts. It was coming from behind me, and I felt the proximity between us, he was close. "I'm Soul Eater Evan."  
"That's nice." She said. "But I was talking to the young lady."  
"Maka Al..." I scoffed turning to the person behind me and stopped midway. "...Albarn." I was awed by his looks, everything. He may wear a jersey over his uniform but his face was the most concerning. Red eyes, sharp teeth and _that _white hair.  
He got a look of me and said, "Ti piace la musica?"  
"What did you just say?" I stuttered.  
"Do you like music?" He answered.  
"No." I said and walked to an empty seat near the window.  
"Huhh?" I hear him conspiring.  
I hear the seat behind me rattled and I turned to find him sitting there.  
"What do you like then?" He mused.  
"Books. Lots of them." I began writing.  
"What about books on music?" He asked.  
I stopped writing and wondered. "I've never read books on music before." I admitted.  
"Want to listen to one... With me?" He said coolly.  
I faced him once more and said, "I'm not looking to play around here, so if I were you I'd be on to another girl 'cause this one's not interested."  
"Okay." He said, not through with me.

* * *

A/N: REVIEWWW FORR MORREEE CHAPTERSS PLZZZZZZZ

Next is Soul POV.

Ebby ru out!


	2. Not Sleeping at Eight

"Not sleeping at Eight"

A/N: Ebby ru in!

Hahaha! I tricked ya! As the title may already given it away - It's DTK POV now. But there will be a Soul POV. Probably next. Enjoy!

* * *

Early summer of 2005 (current age 10)

The foundation of Shibusen was built for the sake of people's success. My father, who does not even dress to its standards nor act, is, however, taking the eliminating of students process seriously. We have approximitely 7,000 students enrolling around the world, and most of it because they could afford to. The expense is not a forte to stand by the school's regulation, and instead the marking criteriea is. While I was helping my father with some documents in his office. One of the student profiles took me by interest.  
"Father." I said, "Is this the daughter of Kami Albarn?"  
He hopped to me and looked. "Oh, why it is! Kami was one of the smartest school in Shibusen back in the 1980s. Infact, she was the smartest of them all! She always aced every mathematical problems and literatures - she always has that perfect 100% score!"  
I looked down to the document, once more. "Maka." I read the name.  
"Well, would you look at that! They're not so far apart - She's very smart!"  
"... Didn't we have a meeting with them once?" I asked, recalling some memories.  
"Yes, yes! You were small, too. Do still remember anything?"  
"Yes."

8th of August, 2003 (age 8)

I was stirred up by the dishes and glasses clanking. It was night and I should be able to sleep by 8:00PM exactly, and I needed at least 15 minutes to do that. The noise wasn't helping. Father was having some kind of reunion at this time. Not good. I worry about the day where everybody remembers me is the day I couldn't sleep at exactly eight at the 8th of August, 2003. I scrunched my hair, "This can't be happening!" I yelled. I looked at the time, 7:32PM. I could grab a glass of water, and maybe that'll help. If not. Well. I'll have to take some drastic measures - take panadol, or knock myself out with a pot of pan.  
I jumped out of bed, slipping on my sneakers, and went downstairs. I could hear people laughing in our backyard and all being drunk and rowdy. Through the window slides, I sighed, shaking my head at them.  
"I hope dad cleans up after." I continued down the stairs.  
I opened the refrigerator and pour myself a glass of springwater. (I worry about tap water, even if they are distilled). I took a sip and began walking back to my room. A hair fleeted from the living room. Blonde ash hair. I followed it, "Who's there?" I called.  
Once I enter another room, I see a leg vanish into the next room.  
I looked at the time, 7:40PM. "I-I have to go sleep soon! So would you please just come out!"  
I watched as a hair, a head peaked in the side of the doorway. "Hello." She giggled, and stepped out, revealing herself.  
She wore red sandals and a white cotton dress with a red ribbon tied on her waistline. Her eyes emerald green, and she had two pigtails up in red ribbons. I appreciated she could dress so well, almost perfect. I wonder if she was one of my father's company's child.  
"Want to play tag?" She asks.  
"No! I have to go to sleep or else!" I yelled, but somehow I sound like I was rather complaining. I began to pout to myself.  
"There's no one else here I could play with." She whines. "My parents keep telling me to find something to do and they are having fun on their own."  
"Why are you even here in the first place anyway?" I took another sip from the glass.  
"I wanted to spend as much time with my parents..."  
I humphed, "That's ironic. You shouldn't have gone in the first place."  
"I know." She looked down, knowing it all too real.  
"I don't need the attention of parents." I said.  
She looks up to me, unbelievable. "Don't you get lonely? Someone who isn't raise without love will only grow detach themselves from the world!"  
"That's a fine point. I don't have friends and I'm not lonely still. I spend all my time with tutors my father assigned me to."  
"Do you spend time with your family much?"  
"I do. It's annoying."  
"Oh..." She said, losing hope and covering her face with her bangs. I actually didn't see the point of helping her. She soon will face the reality and grow up, and probably as quick as me. She looked the same age as me.  
"Hey, are you alright?" I brushed her hair aside.  
Her eyes was wavering and mixed with a lot of feelings. Sympathy and anger the most. She hold both of my shoulders in tack, giving me no choice but to look at her. "I'll be your friend!" She shouted, almost sounded like she poured all her gut into it.  
"I said I don't need - "  
" - I'll be your friend!" She shouted again.  
I begin to feel anxious and I didn't know what to say. Children in my area have always kept their distance from me because of my status. She should know who I am right? I should ask so I'm not dealing with just anybody. "Do you know who I am?"  
"Yes! You're the son of the top 5th organization in charge of the federal laws and a school called Shibusen!" I was impressed she knew. But, still, how could she just treat me with the same respect as any other kid.  
"Okay, okay I belive you. You're my friend." I did believe her, my first friend. She was also childish with that.  
"Good." She said, faintly flushing in embarassment. "Let's take care of each other."  
"Well if you don't have anything else to do." I place the glass down. "Could you grab that pot of pan and come with me to my bedroom."  
"Okay!" She chirped, happy with her new objective.  
Once I placed myself in bed I order her to smash my head at ten seconds to eight.  
"No!" She shouted, shocked. "What if you left a mark on your head!" She asks.  
I stopped, surprised. "I've never thought about that before. That wouldn't be good to leave on my body - I'll have an unbalance my appearance." I conspired. Somehow I thought the girl was now a genius. For all I know she would know symmetry more than me and I'm embarass I had these three white stripes now.  
"If you want to sleep exactly at eight, well, my mum sings me to sleep." She fidgets, slightly uncomfortable with her her current suggestion. "Or count sheeps!"  
"How many sheeps do I have to count?"  
"As many as you like!"  
"Uhm, I like to sleep at the eighth sheep, can I do that?"  
She beamed, "If you put your heart into it!" The way she said that assured me and I felt like I _could_ do it.  
"Okay..." I closed my eyes.  
"It's 7:56PM." She reminds me, "I would hurry and count them if I were you." She giggled.  
'1. 2. 3. 4...' I began counting in my head.  
She hummed a song. It sounds like a happy classical tune.  
"What're you humming?" I asked, curious.  
"Oh this? It's a song from a concert I've visited in Italy. I can't forget it."  
'...5.6...'  
"A boy made it for me," She continues. "...And I'm going to marry him someday."  
I slightly lifted my eyelid, finding her sitting on my bed daydreaming. "Why do you like him?" I murmured, almost hinting a bit of anger.  
"Becaue he is the most coolest person I've met!"  
I sat up, "How would you know that? He could be different in the next following years!"  
"We promised." She smiled.  
"That's futile." I muttered. "Nobody could possibly endure such thing."  
"Oh yeah? Than what makes you think you know better?" She was defending the guy.  
I stared into the depth of her orbs. If I haven't had any friends until now then I'm pretty sure nothing could stay forever. Although I don't plan to change my perspective just because of her. I think over again and made up my mind. "If that guy doesn't remember you, will you marry me instead?" I thought she was cute and most of all there was nothing to complain about her.  
She took her time thinking it through and finally she said, "Yes!"  
I couldn't help but smiled widely. "I feel like playing tag now." I said.  
"Hey it's 8:00PM." She pointed at the clock.  
"Tag. You're it." I tapped her on the shoulder and ran.  
She laughd, "Hey!"

"

10th of Febuary, 2008 (present; and age 14)

The present clock in the centre of our class was ticking. I stared back and forth to Maka and it. 'Does she remember?' I hid my face under my maths book. 'Its been so long. She doesn't even act like she knows me.'  
"Kid." Mr law called. The only teacher who plugs his ears with music and father accepts.  
I lifted my head from the book. "Yes?"  
"Will you be taking the maths compititon exam? I think you should, since you've done extremely well in your most recents tests." He said, and looks at Maka. "You, too, Maka. You and Kid performed outstandingly."  
"Yeah, I'll think about." She replied, her voice even.  
The bell ring and I said, "I'll think about it, too." I packed my books and walked out the door first.  
"Sir." My tutor Simon awaits for me.  
I nodded, "I just need to grab some books in my locker." I turned around a corridor to the locker area and begin unlocking my lock 88. I hear a storm of footsteps ascending my way and it was the blue hair annoying headed boy. I turned to where he could be heading, and I spotted no one other than Maka in the opposite side.  
"MAAKKAAAA!" He screams. I wonder how she is acquainted with him again. And that tall girl is always following him. I pass him, sneaking a glare, but only the girl notices.  
As I walk to my next lesson, I hear them fighting over some trivial matter and turned to see Maka once more. She was angry, but at the same time she was also happy. Everyone around her was happy.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorrryyyyyy this was short... ?

On a side note, I'm sorry I haven't been working on "This relationship"... I feel like abandoning it! 'Cause it's mainly meant to be smut, but it's going in a different direction than I expected... Hmm hmm (I'll come back to that... Later).

Ebby ru out!


	3. S: Uncollected

S: Uncollected

14th of February, 2008 (present; and age 14)

Beep. Beep. Clack.

I smiled at my analogue clock and to the date. It was Valentine's day and whether I liked it or not, I was about to receive a _landfill _of chocolates.

"Much oblige," I laughed.

I stepped in the kitchen and poured myself some cereal. It was a bright morning, the light curtains let in the warmth through. I couldn't help but snickered to the thought of the freshman. I've often seen her with books and more books. And if she wasn't with books, you can bet on she was listening to an 'audio_book_'.  
She shot me down the other day. Her eyes were judging me with prejudice and her sweet lips only let hiss. I wasn't really looking for a serious relationship, anyway. She's definitely not the everyday girl. I couldn't talk to her without not looking like I wanted more.

"Stupid girl."

Ironically, she came first in many of her subjects.

Before I left the house I went into the empty living room. My feet feel the cold tiles. I sat on the stool near my grand piano, Yamaha. And let the high E ring.

My parents and Wes no longer lived here. Mom, Dad left on a vocational purpose and Wes on some degree. This place was the place we'd return to from the outdoorsy. It was filled with memories. Mum's bolognaise, scratch marks of our heights, it was almost the typical family.

The quietening part was the indifference between me and my brother, Wes.

This home, where I once grew up in, was given to me.

"I need to move." I moaned.

'

Through the rattling of the train moving, I yawned another. It took half an hour to ride to school at Death City. Shadows pass me and the sun flickered at me. This was turmoil. I was going to think.

The train makes a stop and I saw a blue head boy yelling his way here. Struggling, too. "DO NOT BLOCK MY PATH. I AM A GOD." The boy made me laugh. He couldn't make his way here. Sadly.

The door was going to close too.

"That's unfortunate –" I half yawned.

"DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE THE GREAT STAR!" He tanked rolled in here hitting the walls of the train.

"Well, what do you know. You made it." I grinned, amused.

He got up from the floor and yelled some more. "You thought I wasn't going to make it, did ya?"

I look to no other but myself. He was talking to me. I shook my head in reply, "Yeah, I did. But I really hoped you made it here. And here you are. I'm glad."

He gave me a confuse look, as if he wasn't expecting anything nice. "I'm a god." He just said.  
I nodded, "What of?"

"Everything. You." He grinned. We were playing some game.

"I'm yours to command, god." I snickered.

"Kneel down before me." He suggested.

I dropped to my knees and begin praising him, regardless of the other passengers in the room.

"Black*Star…" A feminie voice spoke. "How did you do this?"  
I looked up to find an Asian girl with ravine hair in a pony-tail.

"Tsubaki, don't be rude to my new friend!"

To be frank, he sounds like a child and she was the mother.

I got up from my embarrassing position and pulled out a hand, "Hi, I'm Soul Eater."

Black*Star shook it. "I'm the great Star. Black*Star."

"And I'm Tsubaki Nakatsu."

"Me and the Star was just having some fun." I explained to Tsubaki.

She smiled genuinely, understanding. "It's alright," she said, although her gaze always comes back to Black*Star. She sometimes fidgets, hesitating to get something out of her bag.

Was it chocolate?

"Where do you think she is?" Black*Star asked, as he slumped into the seat.

'Who's she?'

"She probably has early class lessons..." Tsubaki murmured.

I sat on the seats, stretching, uninterested with the girl they were talking about, which I thought doesn't concern me. Instead, I contemplate, thinking about Maka.

"

My first chocolate was given by some random girl in my elementary years. It brought me so much bliss and I was just shy back then. But when more flood in, I self-indulge; hundreds followed, making it dull.

It's almost the same as eating too much of your favourite thing, sometimes. The override dishevels your desire and you know enough is enough. However, I want something that can sustain itself, always fresh.

…_Like Mint Green... _

During many of my classes, girls come up to me and present me their gifts. I stayed on my desk and point to the rest of the pile, directing where the gifts should be placed. Kilik help organise some line…

"Hey, Soul." Kilik tapped me on the shoulder and faced me to the window. "it's that girl who broke your heart!"

"Shut up!" I growled. "No one's heart was broken." I muttered.

"Are you going to go after her or what?"

"Nothing like that. She's average, man." I continued watching her from the building. She was heading towards the library. Again.

Doesn't that woman have _anything_ else to do?

"Wait – What's – _That_?" I got from my table, and opened the window wide.

"Soul, where you going?!"

"Maka!" I yelled, as I jumped out the window.

'

I was steadfast when I saw her. Similarly, Maka was firm, determined to go to her destination also. The difference was, I was blocked.

"Soul?" Infront of me was the current girl I was dating. Karen – I think her name was. "What a lovely surprise is it to meet you here."

I stared down to her. I knew her subjects never crossed path mine. This meeting was no coincidence.

"How come you've never called me?"

This should have been obvious. Maybe not. "Sorry. I was busy." Maka's getting away!

"What about recess, lunch and why're you still accepting gifts from other girls?! I swear Kilik is a bad influence on you – you should stop it! Also I texted you the other day about a date…" I begin to tune her out. She started to sound like a radio crackling in the background. "…you've been avoiding me! Soul! Are you listening to me? Who are you looking at?"

"No one." I halt her face to me.

"I'm just stressed out and thinking about the suspension prior soon… _Can we just make up now_?"

My eyes were wide, I forgot why I dated her. And I've dated alot.

She was leaning for a kiss, closing in on me. I saw Maka over her shoulder, and I pushed her immediately… to the floor.

"What the hell?" She hollered.

"Look, we're breaking up. I'm seeing another girl." I said measly and ran.

I didn't think much of Karen anymore. Rather, she disappeared _prior to 'suspension fun'_, designed by our very own jolly principal. Our principal's weird.

I beat Maka before she met her destination. I was bent on finding out what Maka was hiding.

"Maka!" I was smiling. It was for both the hidden object and seeing her again.

Stopped in her track, she blinks and said, "oh it's you."

"Have we met before?" I asked, still smiling.

"Yes. In class and class again." She replied nonchalantly.

"I'm Soul Eater Evans - "

" - Yeah I know. The rude boy, who talked over me in the first day of school."

"I played a concert in Italy once and you were there." I continued.

She shook her head dumbly, pursing her lips like she can't remember a thing.

"Go out with me!" I finally said. "I know you're curious about me."

She stuttered, flushing, trying to make out a word.

'I've got her now.' I thought. "What's that?" She was hiding something behind her back. I pulled the arm concealing the item. Bingo. "My valentine's gift." I chuckled.

A blush creep up in her face. "That's...!"

"I'll be taking this." I said, leaving. This time I had a larger smile.

'

Before I entered my class again I hid the chocolate behind my back. I climbed back into the window and sat on my chair, with feet up on the desk. The girls have disappeared in my absence and Kilik and the guys are at the gifts like animals.

I placed the box in front of me.

Weird.

It's wrapped so… _uselessly_.

It was a white box wrapped with a blue ribbon unrefinely. I think it's crumpled some time.

"What's with that one?" Harvar pointed, "Can I have it?" He reached.

"No!" I slapped his hand away. "I'm eating this one!"

He raised a brow, astonished. "Okay, bro."

It was a first for me to say that to any girl's chocolates.

Kilik whispers to me, parting us from the group. "Who's the girl?"

"No one!" I barked.

"Just open it and eat it before the guys does." He smirked.

I opened it and we find the cake written in icing 'obligation'.

'

During Lunch I, determined, found Maka again. She was sitting in a bed of soft green grass near the football field. As she placed her books down, she quickly gets absorbed.

Two more people joined her and it was Black*Star and Tsubaki.

I wonder if I could join the group through them.

"Maka!" I spat, forgetting my plan. "What's this?" I jabbed a finger at the box.

She chuckled, "an obligation chocolate."

I rolled my eyes, "This is definitely not for me - I'm not accepting it." I hurled it ontop her books.

"It wasn't ever for you." She scoffed.

"Whose it?" My eyes narrowed.

"OH THAT'S MINE." Black*Star makes the dive for it, and pigs it out. Messy.

"You like this guy?" I asked, suppressing a laugh.

Black*Star finishes. "I didn't actually believed you'd make me chocolate, Maka. But as promise, I will teach you to spar." He said, licking the last bit of chocolate from his fingertips. "Oh hello, Soul." Finally he realised my presence.

Before I could start a conversation with him, Maka grab me by the ear and growled, "Why aren't you a troublesome fellow?"

"I'm usually not." I confessed.

"Black*Star wasn't going to let me train with him if I didn't bring that chocolate."

"This guy?" I was oblivious!

"I need to keep my physique and all my subjects in par if I'm going to..."

I waited for her to finish.

"... some future career." She mumbles. I noticed her sinking deep into her words.

"Would you at least visit my performance this afternoon." I asked monotonously, hoping she'd take the wager.

"Where?" Her voice was low, but sharp.

"Music room – 13."

"

In the theatrical stage people gathered, taking their seats. I knew who they all were here for - me. The amazing pianist. I was the prodigy in this year and I could play any song, making everyone fall for me. But today, I want to impress just one. Maka.

The red curtains opened and the lights flashed on to me, and everyone else quiet.

I winked at Maka, front seat.

My fingers softly played the keys, slowly and with timing I paced to a trifle tapping.

Op. 9 No. 2 in E flat major _Andante_, Chopin.

My piano playing blared in the building, it was the loudest and beautifulest thing on stage. No one can utter a sound over it, they were too awestruck.

At the end of my play I finished quiet as I started.

As usual, everyone clapped. Tears in a few or two, I knew I was fucking amazing.

I tried searching for Maka, and I caught her leaving while everyone else kept applauding.

'_The hell?'_

I raced to her, latching an arm. She looked at me as if I'm no other than a stranger crossing her.

"Maka." I growled, distraught.

"I'm sorry, Soul. I don't remember!"

I let her go now. But I swore this was not over. I am _not_ going to be the only one who remembers.

She has to! She has to remember that… faithful… day.

* * *

A/N: It has beeenn sooo looonggg since I got back to this! A bit of my past writing style has been incorporated. The main story won't change, not because I've been gone so long, but because "The show must go on!" ):D

Ebby ru Out!


	4. M: White Day

M: White Day

15th of February, 2008 (present; and at age 14)

"Let's see. I was scheduled from six to eight in the morning, school starts an hour later. All my break times at school will be by-stand in the library, making more notes. After school I go back in the libr –"

I pressed on the number of my locker and hatched it opened. And gasped.

"_WHO'RE THESE FU – FLOWERS?_" I shrieked.

I just hoped Black*Star wasn't playing a trick, but then again, it couldn't be from him. It was so cleverly assembled; something my childhood friend was incapable of. Plus there was a black box of chocolate. He would not leave food unattended.

I panicked, with books on the floor, people stared shocked as I was. There were white roses wrapped with a satin black ribbon. I did not know how to respond to this. It honestly looked a like someone had just gave me a Rest In Peace bouquet.

"Oh, I can't believe it. Maka Albarn, the plain looking woman, has a secret admirer!" That voice. It was my nemesis', Ford.

"What do you want, _Ford_?"

"I was just wondering how was my favourite rival was doing?" He snooped to my side. "Judging by the color of the flower… _are you dying_?"

I shot him a shrewed look, "You have your unsuccessful love life, anyone can laugh on. Don't you dare give me remarks on that again."

"Uhh." He was speechless. "Okay. It's a deal."

I take it, his White Day probably didn't turned out as he fancied…

'

When what appeared to be days passing in the blink of an eye stunted to hours, then minutes, then to wee seconds. The flowers I was carrying could not be stuffed in my bag. My mind was going to explode, I haven't caught so much attention in years.

I did not want to be seen, I did not want to be troubled, I wanted to be unheard of. I wanted a place where I could st u dy.

No one would stop asking if someone in my family died.

I looked down to the flowers again. They were lovely though.

I rapped on the class' door. No one answered, so I knocked twice as hard.

It slide opened rigor, and I smiled.

"Oh. It's you Bookworm."

What?

I've never seen this person before. Dark, undertone and broad, with glasses. "My name's Kilik. What do you want with the lower classes."

"I heard Soul Eater was here in class B-1. Is he?"

"He is… "

I walked in.

"… but he's busy talking."

He's talking with a bunch of girls, I don't care.

I stormed my way to his desk, at the back corner of the classroom and the girls cleared. They sensed my deity.

"SOUL!" I threw the flowers and box on him. "I thought I made it clear I didn't like you!"

"This? _Me?_" he blurted.

"Don't act like it's not." I folded my arms.

"Maka, black isn't my color!" He said, exasperated. "And besides that, I'm not the kind of guy to do _this_. I'm not a passive lover. I'd give it straight and not be a wuss about it. Infact…" he took me by the hand and pulled me out the room.

'

We were now on larger grounds, the quad of our playground. He went up the stage, assembly. Tapped the universal microphone unauthorized. I crouched to a ball.

"Testing. Testing one, two, three."

My face was red, he was going to do it. Speak for the entire school, that speaker could not be stopped.

"I'm Soul Eater and all you ladies know me. Today is White Day and I have a confession…"

It echoed throughout the school. _I love Maka Albarn_.

I squirmed, becoming more redder.

"Did you see that, Maka?" He grinned that stupid crooked smile. "You won't be needing these flowers and chocolates anymore, now?" On his hands were still the gifts I've first received.

"Uh – Wait –!"

He threw them like I threw it at him, hard. The petals broke on the concrete ground and the box worked its way becoming crushed.

A crowd had gathered to see us, before I could disappear. I glared at Soul, and sulked. The gifts may not have been Soul, but still. It could not be tarnished and unkempt. Who knows, in this crowd watching was that person. I did not want to be as imprudent as Soul.

I ran with the gifts. This was my White Day, not _that_.

"

Next hour I had another A class lesson. I was ten minutes early, like I always am. I sat outside and sighed heavily, tired. Pulled out the box and opened it. I nibbled on the chocolate, dark.

Very bitter, but it suited how I kind of felt now.

Next thing I pulled out were some exercise sheets. "Alright, time to do this!" I whiffed, pumped.

Twenty questions done and I flipped through another page.

"Question twenty one – What's this?" I irked.

It shouldn't be hard, I should first consider all options.

...

…

I scrunched my hair, "AAAHHHH."

"What's the problem?"

I opened an eye. It was Kid.

"Are those Mr Law's work?"

"Uhm, yes!" I tried smiling, trying to cover my stress. It did not help, it was already apparent.

"Here, I'll help." He placed himself near me and… fixed my pigtails.

"Th-the problems on the paper!" I stuttered, a bit cautious of the proximity.

"I know." He smiled down at me. "What was it now?"

I gulped. "This question."

His face was unchanged as he scrutinized the work. It seems so slow when he blinked and faced me again. "Substitute this and that…" He explained, and I took in his words.

'

"Thankyou." I smiled, cheery. I was really happy. And not just satisfied.

"My pleasure. Anytime."

I hoped he meant that.

"Class has started, shall we?" He walked first to the door.

"Oh." I begin collecting my self-composure: pulling my blouse straight and putting my fringes to sides. "Right, let's go in."

"Before we do." I bumped to him, head first.

"Y-yes?" I asked, flustered. Or rather I wanted to ask: "Why'd you stopped?!". But both in me played out panicky.

"Do you want to a see a movie this Sunday?"

"WH-WH-What…?" I was not looking cool at all. I think I raised a pitch or two.

"If it's sudden, it's okay."

"No no, not at all! I was actually going to see one too!"

He looked at me weird. "Maka, I'm asking you out."

"Sure! Why not!" My voice was really high when I said this. I don't want to imagine my face too.

"Okay then, we'll meet at eight."

_**Eight**_? AM or PM, both were ludicrous. "Which one?"

"The evening."

EXTRA:

6:38 AM in the morning, hours before all of the above happened_

"Hello?"

"Maka, thank goodness! What're you doing now?"

"Studying."

"Oh that's fine." She allowed herself to talk more. " So I think I should tell you what happened yesterday."

"My studies are imp –"

"Black*Star's reaction was a face pulled back. I'm not sure what gave that because a lot of things were happening. But it shouldn't be like that!"

" – important too –"

"It started when he was doing push ups. I wanted to give him then and there. It was just that things happen! A ball smacked me down. This was in the gym. A person ran into me, I tried to get to him. And next thing you knew there was a band! Maka, a band!"

"To the point." I growled.

"You see… As I gave him the chocolate… he was looking at another girl!" She cried.

"Tsubaki, you're overexerting yourself. What really happened?"

"There was a girl naked running…"

"…"

"Really."

"So what did Black*Star do to your chocolate?"

"He ate it like popcorn."

"…"

"…"

"You'll be fine."

* * *

A/N: This was new for me to write this way here. Hope it doesn't affect anything.

Plus, Black*Star and Tsubaki are the side couples. That's why it's "Extra" :)

Ebby ru out!


	5. K: Alternatives

K: Alternatives

A/N: Ebby ru in!

S for Soul, M for Maka, K for Kid it's been established! Though POVs won't be often in order. Sometimes I might write more Maka POVs, something like that. :P

8th of March, 2008 (present; and at age 14)

In the central of Death's city market, near the fountain is where we should meet. I wore a black suit-vest over my white shirt and topped off with black trousers. I think I look splendid. My choices were.

My date with Maka should have proceeded a long time ago. I can't fight the problem off was mainly due to me.

She've given me so many chances. I'm really melting before her. She gives me so much warmth. I think I'm aroused.

Maka_ was _symmetrical.

I shook my head. I made her change dates too many times and today's a Saturday. And the time is 10:00AM.

I exhaled. "where is she?"

I am getting nervous.

'Okay, I'll forgive her if she arrives at 10:08AM. Eight! Eight!" I was screaming at someone's watch.

"Young boy!" The grandma slapped me.

"Slap the other cheek too!"

She only walked away faster.

"Maka might be sick of me!" I concluded. "Changing dates aren't a plus, says Liz."

I fell to my knees and pounded the floor.

"Patti also told me I should bring a giraffe for good luck! What does that has to do with anything!"

"KIIIIIIDDDDDD!"

"Huh?" That voice. It's someone by the name Black*Star, that's what I heard at school. That's what I never stop hearing _actually_.

"Hello, Kid!" Now that was Maka's. I looked up to see her in a cute strapless short white dress. "What cha' doing on the floor?"

I cleared my throat, "It's eight – I mean – you're late."

"But it's _eight_." She cheeped.

I'm dumbfounded.

"Hello!" It was that extremely tall girl, Miss Nakatsu.

"What're these two doing here?" I finally asked, as Black*Star wouldn't stop poking me.

I wish I didn't asked though, because Maka said this brightly, "It's a Double Date!"

"

The extent of the movie was for me to make advancement. The dark was suppose to set the mood, the cushion chair, make us comfortable, the film screening should scare the girl closer to the boy and the rest was up to me.

"FOOD FIRST."

Maka and I looked at the Black*Star, and we both said, "_What_?"

"You know. Edible thing. Object. I'm sure you've heard of it!" Black*Star cracked a laugh and started patting me on the back. **Way too rough**, the guy does not know his own strength.

"Black*Star, food usually come later, after the movie." Maka had a point.

I agreed.

I feel like I'm talking to a 5 year old.

Black*Star continued telling us how he needs it, and or else he'll starved. I tried explaining nobody eats every second, but he always answers "I do!". I'm not sure if half an hour has passed.

Maka sighed, "Sorry Kid."

"Maka the movie's going to start!" _**Black*Star should just go malnourished!**_

"We could always watch the other one."

"Th-the _other one_? That's what this guy wants!"

"I like the other one too!" Miss Nakatsu was putting her hands up, jumping.

I turned back to Maka and made a face.

"Don't be like that. Black*Star makes a lot of those faces, you know." She joked.

Maka grabbed me by the other arm into a hug. She beamed up to me. I hoped my blush wasn't so apparent. My skin was very pale.

We began walking towards the food court. 'What a miserable outcome,' I thought.

Maka was considerably happy all afternoon from start, it makes me wonder.

'

ALL I COULD HEAR was Black*Star munching through the foods three French fries, four burgers and, with justice, slurping loudly one one-litre soft drink. I swear I felt food from here, across the table. Maka tried to grab a piece but I snapped, "Don't touch it."

She didn't.

"Let's get better _foods_."

"Okay."

I really couldn't comprehend the situation, or how I got myself with these other two. No, nevermind. I take it back. I know what I did.

I stuck my hands on my face.

"WHY?!" I screamed inside.

"Kid! This abruptions has gotta to stop!" She bumped into me again.

"Sorry, I just had an epiphany."

"What is it?"

"We don't have to eat with _them_. We could be eating in a restaurant than a fast food. I would be treating you to a more recherché place. Let's runaway while we can."

"Kid, they're my frien –"

"I'm your date." I clasped our hands together. "You _have_ to show me a good time."

Have I petrified her? I heard her swallowed.

"Come with." Even though I said that, leaving wasn't opted; I was firmly holding on to her.

"

With scented candles and red wallpapers, we were taken in. Chandeliers hanged above us, a jazz music played in the background and the services were nice. I'm not sure how far we've travelled, but this restaurant was what I'd described _recherché_. It suited Maka. It suited me.

"What would you two be having?"

"The Light Snacks, Crepe, waffle and ice cream."

Maka giggled.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not childish."

"I didn't say that. The menu says it all."

"You're still the same." I muttered. "As you were small."

"What's that?"

"UHM, nothing!" I coughed.

"I heard it, Prissy Boy."

"Maka…!" I was blushing… "So what if I have compulsive urges. Women are tactless these days, geez!"

She leaned on to her hand and stared at me, _lost in me_?

"What?" I scoffed, feeling embarrassed.

"We haven't changed."

"I'd like to think I have."

"If you have, I wouldn't be having this much fun."

"Here are your crepe, waffle and ice cream." The waitress plated the desserts down.

"Can we have it take-away." I asked.

"Oh. Oh kay." I sent her away.

I looked Maka again. "You were having fun?" I asked cautiously, and in anticipation. I really wasn't sure if I read her atmosphere right.

"Uh –Hmm." She nodded.

"MAKAAAA!" We both jumped.

It was him again. He and Miss Nakatsu were plastering their face between the window shields before they come in.

"Is that for us?!"

"It was for Maka, but – sure."

I didn't look when he start with it.

"Let's go watch a movie already." I grumbled, reluctant.

Maka asked, "The _other one_?"

"Yes. The _other one_." I looked away. "Whatever you want."

The three stopped and stared at me, aloof.

Miss Nakatsu pat me on just one of my shoulder, gentle. And she said, "yay."

How did these two find us?

"

The movie playing was rather a rowdy one. Gun firing, blood spilling and non-stop action. People wouldn't stop yelling. I hope it gets quiet soon.

I was happy to sit near Maka. It took a lot of troubles too. Miss Nakatsu wanted to sit far from her idiot date, she was avoiding him. Maka and I didn't know why, but that does not mean Black*Star get to sit inbetween us!

I had to stand up and give them seating plans. Why were there so uncouth?

When finally I got to sit near Maka, I was on to make my move. But I realised, there was no conversation starter, not with the movie chosen. She was staring at it seeing nothing, like I did.

"I don't really like this movie." I admitted.

"Oh. Me neither."

I sighed and leaned away from her. I thought something would be happening; Maka looked busied watching.

"Just keep it a secret though." She whispered back.

I arched a brow, "What secret?"

She giggled, and I'm not sure why. "Tell him we enjoyed it."

"Pretend? I don't want to do that." I said tiredly.

"You'll start another half an hour fight again." She warned.

I leaned back to her side. "Stop looking after him." And I said blasé and cool, "play with me."

"I've grown up with him. Can't. Not just like that." She did not heard me the first time.

I swooped her from her chair and put her ontop of me. She was shocked. And will be more shocked of what I'm about to do next.

"What're you doing?" She breathed.

"Just playing with your pigtails."

The theatre was dark. She could not see me smile so lewdly.

"Maka, have you ever planned your future?" I have nuzzled into her neck.

"This is getting too intimate!" She raised to a pitch. She was really flustered and I liked it.

Her hands tried to find something but me to hold on to. She tried not to fall back. Our position was really explicit.

"Kid…!"

"My future has you in it, Maka."

I nipped her neck.

"And I have thought of _alternatives_."

She pushed me; she did not like what I've just said.

And with only the brim of the light from the screen I can see her angry face. "What? I thought you were very well inform as I am, I have my life planned."

"That doesn't mean you have to tell me you've considered other. Especially when I was your first… _Was I_?"

"You were. I liked you first." That was the truth.

An explosion boomed from the movie and we turned.

"The movie's finishing. How about you get back to your seat."

She didn't say anything and got off me… Her lack of response _was_ making me anxious.

"

"Fernando was like POW POW POW, and George was like BANG BANG BANG! Come on Tsubaki, join me!"

"Okay! Fernando was like POW POW POW! And George was like… " The two did not shut up until Maka, or I opened our mouth.

Though I doubt Maka will say anything. She was displeased with the previous event, so I had to roll up my sleeves. I brought their heads together and knocked them out. "SHUT UP!"

"That hurts! Maka tell him that wasn't necessary!" He shuffled over to Maka's side. I had to stop there, I couldn't talk to Maka now. The air hasn't cooled down yet.

"You _were_ being annoying." Maka spat, not looking at me.

"What Maka!? You're seriously siding with him?" I can't believe Black*Star was oblivious. So many times.

"Stop yelling at my ear! That won't help your situation! You're really loud, you know that!"

"I've been told so many times! By the same person too! You!"

"Then talk at a normal volume!"

"I AM!"

"NO YOU'RE NOT!"

Before Black*Star could yell more nonsense, Miss Nakatsu laughed, and they all stopped there.

I've seen this before.

The three broke into laughters, and unless if I'm misguided, they were having 'fun'. I couldn't help but smirked a bit. Even though I'm really lost.

I was almost jealous of Black*Star.

He had brought an arm over Maka, exhausted from laughing. "Where were you for the past three years, Maka? I missed hanging out with you!"

She said, giggling, "I don't."

"Maka." I uttered. "Can we talk."

She seemed happier to approach. She was, she said. "Yup!"

'

Evening has set, and city lights were turned on.

I had walked Maka to the fountain where we've planned to meet.

There was no stars in Death City, yet the nightsky still looked pretty beautiful.

"How was your day?" I asked.

"Good and suddenly bad." She replied neutral.

"Mine was… bad, suddenly good, and suddenly bad."

"What was the suddenly good?" She tilted her head to me.

"Oh, uh. You _remember_ me."

"The bad?"

"You brought… _them_," and I added to my defence. "I wanted only to be the two of us."

"I see." She did not argue with that now. "Want to make a wish on the fountain?" She brought a coin to the palm of my hand.

"Maka." I said flatly, finding the idea of it already stupid. "I'm a skeptic."

"I just think it'll give us a goal. I don't know, it helps me."

"Okay." I whiffed. "I'll give it a try."

I flipped the coin effortlessly, and it made a small splash.

"There."

"What you wished?"

Her response astound me sometimes. "Wasn't there a rule of not telling wishes? Otherwise it won't come true?"

"Yes." She laughed.

Oh dear, she was playing with me and I've fallen for it. I covered a smile. And another blush. "I'm sorry, Maka." I said.

"What for?" She was still laughing.

"About seeing you as some priority… a plan."

"It's fine. It's fine now." She wiped the tears from laughing so much – I'm worried.

"I really like you."

"Me too! Me too!" Dammit, she's still laughing!

"Maka, look at me." I moved closer.

"Huh?"

I kissed her. And I did not stop there. I swallowed her deep and continued crushing lips. My hands tangled with hers and I pushed her closer to my body.

Slowly, we parted.

"Finally, you're quiet." I chuckled briefly.

"Y-you –" Her face was deep red.

"Let's go out again."

"Maka…" She lift her right hand straight and made a soft blow on the middle of my head. "… chop."

"Was that a Yes?"

She shook her head negative. "Not now."

"What's the hold up?" I asked.

"I think three years of leaving my friends isn't justifiable. Please consider my reasons…"

"Okay." I said.

"Okay." She bowed to me and walked away, looking back twice or more.

I sighed, and walked the other way.

Exam questions were way much easier to solve than women, honestly. She would know that too, with men. I wonder if I should give her more time to grow? I was thinking way too far.

Indeed, we haven't change.

She was unique, odd, and caring. I hope she doesn't change at the same time. I think I'm asking too much out of her. She did say she was going to marry someone else. I take it back – I want her to change. Change for me.

I pursed my lips, and began to pout. I was about to fall into anxiety.

I dropped to my knees, "That was awful! Was I rejected?! What just happened?! I think I was dumped! I should've just taken her away –"

"Yo, Kid."

It's Black*Star. What's he doing here with me?

"I see you've taken an interest in my Maka."

That's what the whole date was about.

He begins to swipe his nose, "I can't let you though."

"You're… not her father, are you?"

"No, I'm more than that."

I – I can't think anything more than that. "Mother?"

"Her Youth."

"What do you want?" I stood up.

"There's a Sports Academia next month. From javelin, skiing to marathons. Ready to take the challenge?"

Black*Star, that name. He was in an agenda of rising… stars. There was such a paper that claimed for greatest sportsmanship. Basketball, soccer, football, swimming, he came first in all. He was serious!

"I'll set you up with Maka, as a bet."

"Do you know who I am?" This was the same question I asked Maka when we were young.

"Yes. Death the Kid, the smartest in his subjects – whatever that is – and second best performance in Sports."

"Wrong, smartest in his subjects – whatever that is – and **first** best performance in Sports."

"We have not compete against each other. You don't know who Maka goes to when she needs help in sport."

"Alright then. I accept your challenge. Not because I want another date with her; It's 'cause I'd like to see you try."

This boy was over-eccentric from the beginning and to now. I wanted to bring him down a little. Show him what true hardships were made of. He was just privileged to have met her.  
Her childhood friend or not, I will make her see there are no other alternatives when choosing me as her man.

* * *

A/N: … Have I just…? The fluffy~~ I'm not sure where to put it back in... (O_O);


	6. S: Soul's Savvy Saviour

S: Soul's Savvy Saviour

A/N: I'm so sorry I've been so busy lately! (- o -)''''' This was supposed to be updated weeks ago, but I was thrown into more work…! I'm left with lesser and lesser spare times – arghhh.

My need to write a horror/humour fanon is growing more and more too. I have to see the end of this that... this will be left on hiatus until further ado~~ :O

* * *

12th of May, 2008 (present; age 14)

In the far South of Death City, one of the great musicians gather and ground their rules. I heard the infamous Enricho, a master pianist in his forties there. Father use to talk a lot about him and he'd come and have tea at our house.

'

My ride to the next performance left me dozing.

The note on my left hand said a lot of things, none I like above. Mother and father were doing fine and Wes too. They wanted to me to carry on and perform down of Death City today. Nothing more was said, this note was a reminder.

The musician family had it successful through generations. Aunty Pent was a famous clarinet player, Uncle Stevens a trumpeter and there was more. The pressure was big. Signs and contracts were made like regulations. Companies far and delved in individually by father held a bond between us. I did not want to wonder what were the bets.

I'm scared shitless sometimes. The judicial faces, the uproar anticipation and the connection between you and the crowd it all adds up to a simple stage fright.

"Mr Evans, I need to know where your father wants us now."

"South, then East."

"

The crowd was wild, a wave. They cheered, roared and cried. Many vibrant colour were worn, Blue for the Blues and Red for the Reds. The field was very a blue-green, nothing the rain hasn't done. Though the people, they just filled the room, the stadium. The rain stuttered to a sprinkle.

The event hanged on, no matter.

Shibusen was versing against some other school, that I'm not too fully aware of and not that I'm bothered with. I wasn't classed as being particularly productive.

The gun fired, and a row of people made for the sprint.

I think I would finish last. I didn't have all that power and determination. Or the ability to soar for the sky and achieve more than I deserved.

I wasn't Black*Star.

I walked to the paved railings, and sat my hands on it, cold. The sprinters were coming round. There goes Black*Star, overpowering. The least I could do was shout his name. He'd love that.

"GOOO BLAAACCKKK*SSSTTAARRRR!" Unless if I'm mistaken, someone was also yelling with me. To the right.

I stared at her shock, as she was.

We uttered our names at the same time. She said, "Soul."

And I said, "Maka."

We also said, "What're you doing here?", "No, nevermind that. You yelled the same time I did.", "I was cheering for Black*Star." and "Stop copying me!"

"Relax, I'm not going to bite." I said sour.

"You better!" She snarled with a face contorted.

"Another reason I will not." I coughed.

"Huh?! What you – whaat?"

I chuckled, she's dumbfounded.

"Weren't you the one who liked me? Weren't you the one who done the confessing _and_ chasing? Soul what're you playing at?"

"Being rejected a hundred times isn't a good feeling. I don't want to end up as Ox. "I laughed. "And, Maka… You're average."

She huffed, "Say that again."

"Average, plain, nothing fascinating –"

"MAAAKAA CHHOOPPP!"

Suddenly my head had a dent on it… "OW!" I rubbed it.

Today was the day I found out how lethal books can be.

"Don't you read with that?"  
"It's also good for hitting idiots like yourself." She said and head for the nearest seat.

I slide past a seat near her. "You wouldn't happen to just carry it around to hit people, would you?"

"No." She said indignant, "Specific things are filled in this volume. The necessity of life and compliment too. It takes your mind from the mundane work and gives a you a new task, or world maybe. It's so much you would not believe, a lost child would could take it better than his mother. The dog will always remain loyal. Extraterrestrial will learn to say _hello_ in north Arabia." And I lost her.

"It's still a book."

"You're still a jerk." She spat.

"That temper of yours is getting you no where."

"I have what now? I do _not_ have a temper," she said as her voice raised.

Black*Star made for the finishing line, and the people roared. On the bench seats, people stood from their seats and a stampede thundered down from the back.

"Hey, Soul. Who's the chick now?" A classmate of mine called.

"Uh, she's not what you think she is. She's –" Someone bumped me and my hands clasped onto her…. Her non-existent chest. "Tiny Tits." I choked.

"MAKA CHOP!" Another dent was left on my head.

"Hey Maka, where you going?" I said groggily. My head was aching.

She marched out into a hall with a sign that said 'exit'.

I groaned, "come on. You're really flat as a board!" I didn't think that would make this situation better.

She went as far as into the car park, away from the Roman stadium. I almost lost my breath catching up to her. I did want to apologise, but I was trying to grab air.

I coughed, with effort.

"You don't look like the athlete." She frowned, _almost_ concerned for my well-being.

"No, I don't do sports."

She continued to look down on me, and smile etched the corner of her mouth.

"Don't start smiling on this, Tiny Tits." I grouched.

Her hands heaved the encyclopaedia above her shoulders.

"No! I meant, **Maka**!" Panic wriggled in my body.

A group of men in suits in their 50s laughed haughtily out the same building as us. I recognised the one with a crew cut and monical in his left eye – Isacc Stuart. He was member of a classical music group and I assume the men following was too. Stuart was an associate of my father and they made deals, like some race horse comp. Something I would not like to get my head in.

Suddenly my need for air increased. The throat tightened, and I froze.

"Who are they, Soul?" The book on Maka hand dropped.

"N-no one, I don't know." I was trying to find my voice scared.

"Really? You stare as if they concern you. Why one is coming this way, maybe to say hello."

My muscle tensed, and cold sweats drip. Maka stared up at me innocent, as they get bigger the space becomes smaller. Like this, Maka shouldn't be looking. I don't feel my best being near him, or any of these people.

"Soul, our young heir of the Evans. You've been well haven't you?" Stuart opened up with the warm greeting. "Mommy and Daddy have been keeping you well. Hope business is also going well." He doesn't really mean that. "Who's the girl you're frolicking with?"

"Stick your nose to where it belongs – the dirt." I covered Maka behind me.

He laughed, "I should be worried if you're my son, but I think that'd be boring."

"Stuart, is he the boy with the hidden talent?" One of the men asked.

"Yes, and he refuse to take to the industry level." His eyes narrowed and I saw his hands crunched.

"Sometimes I think I'm cursed, Stuart. Thanks to you, I have my own fan, studio and concert."

"Yeah, you should be there performing."

"I never liked that attitude of yours..." I forced a menacing grin.

"Stuart. Stuart." Maka said. "From what I've gathered, Soul you are tied down by him and he won't let go until you're his. Soul, you must be really special." She snorted at the last part. "Talent can come and go, but hardwork can overtake talent."

"Who's this girl?" Another man talked.

Stuart glared at Maka, "Tell us your name."

"Y-You don't need to know." I barked. "She's got nothing to do with any of this."

"You don't know that. I think I remember her when you _two_ were small. I don't think I'm mistaken." I hated his sharp intuition. They never fail to go straight to the point. There was no empathy, or chance in his table.

"You're Isacc Stuart of 3rd. I wonder how you're two older brothers will think of you when they hear you've been unsuccessful and been prying on the Evans' son. This one." She jerked her head at me. "I don't know how many times should I tell you, he's not worth it."

"I think we should take our leave." He growled, dissatisfied with her words. "The girl killed my buzz. Soul I still think you're special alone." His face was mocking.

They continued in their path, in the direction down of Death City and until we could not see them again.

"Ahhh!" I grunted, and kicked a pole. "This encounter has been shit!"

I stalked to my bike metres, passing three cars. I hopped on it and rammed the engine on. At the other end, someone jumped on it. Hands hugged my waist and I felt her breath on my ear.

"I'm going too."

I was puzzled, "You don't know where I'm going."

"I know. I just want us to talk."


End file.
